


Beauty in Mud

by Missy



Category: Cinderella (1950), Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Animal Transformations, Beauty Tips, Crack, Crossover, Exchanging Advice, Gen, Humor, Treats, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Yzma meets the strangest people while waiting tables at Kronk's restaurant.





	Beauty in Mud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeralblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralblossom/gifts).



“My God! A talking cat!”

The woman with the imposing hair is staring at Yzma in utter horror while she rolls her eyes and balances the heavy tray in her paw. “How shocking. Did you know that llamas talk as well?”

She recoiled. “I was told that this is an establishment of _good grace and breeding._ ”

Yzma rolled her eyes. “KRONK. Get the woman a number twelve! No onions!” She sat in the booth. “If you want good grace and breeding, you’ll have to go to Anga’s Mud Hut. It’s the best beauty parlor in South America…”

“Uh,” Kronk said, peeking out of the service window from the kitchen. “How does she feel about radishes? 

The woman pursed her lips. “I suppose I’ll allow it.” Then, to the cat, “is that how you keep your claws so…well-polished?”

“Fifty percent of it’s nature, the other fifty, hard work. I do have some secrets I’d be glad to share…”

In spite of herself, Lady Tremaine leaned a little closer, listening to the cat’s advice.


End file.
